Psychos
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jedam, Centon & Randy/Mor. Adam & Jeff are 2 psychotic lovers separated when Jeff is caught & sent to an asylum. A bloodbath later may reunite them. Graphic horror, AU, OC. Originally on my LJ. DONE.
1. Adam

**Just a little project I decided to do on Live Journal. Adam and Jeff are psychotic killers and Adam's lost his Jeff to the bad people at the asylum. Warning; Intense horror violence. Brutal character deaths. Slash; Jedam! Forced Centon and Randy/Morrison. There is some rape, bondage, sex, language, gory bloody death scenes, and a horror theme. I was just writing based on pictures I had in my 'Ooh, Scary' LJ gallery. This is finished, it has seven total chapters and really isn't that incredibly epically long. Characters thru-out are; Edge, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, John Cena, Michelle McCool, Ken Anderson, Matt Morgan, John Morrison, mentions of Christian, Matt Hardy and Dolph Ziggler. It's non-wrestling, AU, OOC, horror, tragedy, a tad bit of romance and angst.**

**

* * *

Psychos;  
Chapter one; 'Adam'  
Rated; M/ L, V (gory horror violence and character death)  
Characters; Adam Copeland (Edge) and Michelle McCool. Talks of Jeff Hardy.**

Adam Copeland stood at the table. Laid out on it were an assortment of tools. Razors, knives, ropes, duct tape and an array of other sharp, rusty and deadly objects. They're his 'work' tools. But they're not for just a standard job. Oh-no. Adam's job was much different. Colder. More macabre.

Five months ago his lover, his partner in crime, Jeff Hardy was arrested finally and sent to an asylum for treatment. The cops had been trying to find him for years, but they always failed. Jeff finally slipped up when he decided to leave their hotel room and go out on his own. Perhaps luckily, or unluckily, whichever, Jeff never disclosed where Adam was staying. If they'd of looked a little harder they'd of discovered he was just a block away staying at the Red Clove Hotel. Jeff had been apprehended at the little gas station near there.

Now Jeff was locked up in some dingy asylum while Adam searched for a way, anyway, to bust him out. Adam was going crazy without Jeff at his side and this wasn't boding well for his victims. He took out all his rage and anger on them.

Adam placed the knife he had been staring at back on the table before turning and advancing on the blonde girl that lay not 10 feet away on the ground. Her legs were both broken and she was a wreck. Beaten and battered. Her clothes ripped and shredded. Blood matted and stuck to the woman's hair as well as her face. Adam had kept her here for sometime. Playing, taking his time in her torture and demise. Normally he wouldn't waste so much time when he had Jeff to save. But she was special. She was important. She was the one who sent Jeff away.

The girl, named Michelle, screamed out and tried to crawl away. Her nails, bruised and bloody, clawed at the floor as she tried to escape the madman who had so maliciously tortured her. He had jerked her up out of a parking lot and dragged her here. Kept her in this dirty, dingy and disgusting basement, filled with mold and rats for she didn't know how long. The lighting was bad and it was dark and damp, cold. The man with the long blonde hair and sinister green eyes had broken her legs and had beat her, spitting to her about Jeff Hardy and what she had taken from him. Apparently she was in the clutches of Adam Copeland, known and sought after serial killer and rapist. At least he didn't rape her. Stuck a soldering iron to her flesh instead. He had also burned her with cigarettes and cut her in sensitive places. The sickening part was how much fun and enjoyment he was getting out of her torment. The bastard really loved his work.

"Fucking whore! Do you know what you took from me? Do you have any idea? Hmm..?" Adam crouched down and grabbed a fist full of the terrified woman's hair, causing her to whimper and scream. "You took him from me. You took my Jeffy away. Did you think I was going to let you get away with that?"

"Please.. please.. stop.. I'm sorry!" Michelle pleaded as she was repeatedly slapped.

Adam stood up and blew a dry raspberry. "You're so fucking pathetic. Look at you."

Michelle raised up half way. "Fuck you! Sick psycho! You're lucky Jeff didn't get the electric chair! You're fucking sick!" Michelle shouted, yelping out as she was backhanded.

"Fucking bitch! I'd keep my mouth shut about Jeff if I were you!" Adam tugged at his hair, seething, angry. Adam was hurt that she'd dare trash Jeff's name. How dare she! Adam closed his eyes, growling out loud in the anger that washed over him. How dare this bitch. He missed Jeff. His Jeff. And he knew his Jeffy missed him. How dare she mock that. "I'll show you." He exhaled and opened his eyes. "I'll show you. I'll show them all. They'll all see." Adam rambled, going over to his table and picking up and axe. "They'll all see. She'll see, Jeffy. I'll make her see. You'll be proud cuz she'll see. I'll show her." Adam blinked, still mumbling, his right eye twitched as his lips curled into a small content smile. He was holding the axe with both hands now, staring at it with the affection of a gentle lover. He didn't pay any mind to Michelle trying to scooch away, her screaming or the intense horror in her eyes. "I'll show her, Jeffy. You'll be proud of me. I like when you're proud of me. You'll see."

"No.. no, please.. No.. NOOO!" Michelle screamed as the axe was brought down toward her. A retched gag getting cut off as her head was severed and rolled across the floor. Her cold dead eyes staring back at nothingness.

Adam hunched over, holding to the axe as he panted, taking deep breaths to calm down. The tall blonde licked his lips and raised up before wiping his forehead on his hand. He didn't bother to look down at the lifeless corpse and its missing head as it lay sprawled on the ground at his feet. He didn't need to. It was his job and he did it well. He should be proud and he was. It just still didn't fill that empty feeling he had without his Jeff here with him.

-xx-

The cops found the mutilated body of Michelle McCool days later in a dumpster behind a Burger King. Across her torso had the words 'You'll all see' carved into her flesh. The head was discovered in a trash bag not far from there at a Wal-Mart. No witnesses remembered seeing anything, but the cameras did pick up a tall man, about 6'4 and presumably in his 30s, tossing a trash bag into the garbage can. The man was wearing a hoodie over his head, so a description was hard to disclose. But the cops were sure it was Copeland's work.

McCool had been a teacher. She was one of the jurors that voted to send Jeff away.

_(Note: Picture was just of Michelle sitting down)_

**

* * *

No, I really don't like Michelle. I feel bad when I kill her off b/c I don't write to kill off people I don't like, but it was either her or Kelly and I use Kelly enuff. (shrugs) Sorry, Michelle lovers, it's just a story, conjured up late for Halloween. It was in my mind to do weeks ago for Halloween on Live Journal, just never got around to it.**


	2. Randy

**Some Centon slips in here. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, eh, prolly.. (shrugs and smirks) redsandman99, yus, I is xD. Thanks. SwantonEnigma, the punishment fit the crime for her, hehe.. Infection13, she had no right to anger Adam that way, lol. That's a no-no :P I'll deff be posting more xD. Bravada, deff a lovely concoction of things. Meh, I hopes it's awesome. & I am continuing... Hailey Egan, thank you :) Rhiannamator, aw, thanks so much, Love. I have much fun when I do horror. I'm happy it's enjoyed, XD. Lulz! Yes. "let's-fuck-in-the-bitch's-blood psychos." Haha! Love that! They are hott & evil, & it is loved :P Eh, I'm the same way with Adam, even when he's supposed to be the baddie, I feel sorry for him. Prolly not healthy, but oh-well, lol. He's Adam, so it's okay ;D RatedRCandi, they do, hehe. Thanks bunches :D **

**

* * *

Psychos;  
Chapter two/ 'Randy'  
Rated; M/ L, S, V (mentions of rape, not too graphic, brutal character death)  
Characters; Randy Orton, John Cena. Mentions of Jedam. **

_(Note; Picture was an altered version of Randy holding Cena's bloody severed head- instead of a dove- on the No Mercy 2007 PPV poster)_

Adam's other partner in crime was a man by the name of Randy Orton. Randy was exceptionally dangerous because he didn't have a codependence on anyone else like Jeff and Adam had on one another. Him and Adam were friends, sure. But Randy and Adam both knew one could turn on the other at any opportunity. They were just built that way.

Randy was also dangerous because as he was credited many times by victims and allies alike, Randy had no soul. No feeling shone back from his icy blue eyes and he took no mercy in what he did. It may have been a job or a calling to him, or it may have just been a sick sport. Either way, Randy rarely showed any delight or difference toward his heinous acts of violence. Some claimed it was because the voices spoke to Randy and told him who to take vengeance upon. Others blamed a medial condition that never was treated from childhood. I.E.D.. or something like that..

Either way, Randy mutilated, tortured, maimed, raped, abused and desecrated his victims until there was nothing left. He hunted without specific preference, taking both men and women. He had no specific hair color or eye color or age. He just knew when he knew when he found the perfect victim. Maybe the voices told him.

Currently Randy had a man a little bit older than himself, strong, muscular and built. Shorter than he was, stubborn all the same. The man was a childhood friend and at one point, the man, A John Cena, probably thought he could trust Randy. How wrong he was. Randy came back into his life one night having had a flat tire. In reality Randy was laying in wait on the route he knew John took. He knew John would stop. That was just the type of man Cena was. And well, if he hadn't have, someone would and Randy would still have a plaything for the night. Cena indeed stopped, surprised and shocked to see his once friend and he helped him fix his tire. As soon as that was done, however, Cena found himself hit over the back of the head with a tire iron.

When Cena woke up he was chained to a bed in an old abandoned house. It was dark and dusty and cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the walls were covered in mildew. John was confused, dizzy, a pain wracking his head. He tried to remember what had happened and where he might of been. And all that came back to him sharply. Randy. He tried to help Randy out. Lousy bastard. John would have never suspected that his friend from long ago was like that. It felt like a betrayal.

"John.. Oh, Johnny-boy.. are we up?" Randy's voice called. Randy appeared in the doorway, evil smirk on his face. John just glared at him. "Oh, Johnny. So much repression. Don't look at me like that. You'll get wrinkles." Randy mocked, making his way over to the bed.

"You're a monster, Randy. I think you need help." John mustered calmly. His heart pounding in his chest. But why act scared? It wasn't John's style. He'd fight to the teeth.

Randy tisked and pulled the restraint on John's ankle tighter, loving how Cena bit back a wince. Normally Randy wasn't so open about his feelings. But this one was special.

"You're just a coward, Randy. Everyone knows it. You ran away from here. And now this?" John breathed. "Cowardice."

Randy leaned forward into Cena's face. Growling at him. "You think I'm a coward, huh? You're the coward. Remember, Cena. Remember what you did?"

Cena shook his head. "Is that what this is about? C'mon, man. You knew that wasn't me. You agreed.." A pause. "You agreed to back off. You knew what we did didn't mean nothing."

"It meant everything to me, John! You did this. You pushed me over the edge.." Randy's lips twitched. His eyes rolled upward and his mouth formed into a snarl. "Do you realize how many people have suffered because of what _you_ did.. Hm..?"

Cena stared at him. "Those people suffered, _Randy_, because you're a monster. If you used me as an excuse for the things you've done, then that's on your head, Orton. Not mine." He said defiantly.

Randy shrugged. "Eh, maybe you're right.. Who knows? Maybe one day I would have killed you too. Made you a nice little sacrifice as well. If they had told me too. I waited, Cena. I'm very obedient. I wanted to kill you when you broke my heart, but they wouldn't let me. So I waited. Yesterday I finally got the go ahead. Imagine my surprise."

"Like I said, Randy." John swallowed, his eyes darting from Randy to the door. "You need help."

Randy sighed as he removed his jacket. "Yeah. You're probably right." He shook his head and popped the buttons on his shirt sleeves so he could roll them up. "But then again, who would help you?"

-xx-

Cena didn't cry through the rape. Randy didn't think he would. Most of them cried and begged and pleaded. Not good ole Cena. John winced a bit as Randy forced himself inside. Cena nearly bit his fucking tongue in two to keep from screaming.. but John never cried like a bitch on prom night. Cena cursed him and made his threats as Randy thrust inside of him- remembering how their first time felt. Randy reminded him. They had been drunk and young. Randy had thought once that he was in love. But John wasn't ready to be gay and John wasn't into Randy like that. Randy had been a drunken pathetic fuck.. just like John was his pathetic fuck now. Empty and hurtful. Brutal and bleeding.

And Randy got off on it, the angst and torture in Cena's eyes, on his face. His mouth could lie, Cena's fucking heart could lie too, but his eyes never would.

Randy fixed his clothes, leaving Cena to lie worthless and wrecked on the bed, panting and choking back all his bullshit in the dark. Randy thought sex with him again might change his mind. He thought it would open up something inside of him again and maybe he'd once again feel for John what he did years ago.. But nope. Nothing. Just emptiness. Randy felt dead inside toward it. He knew then he was finally free of having to wonder about John Cena. He felt nothing for him anymore.

-xx-

Randy blanked out through most of it. It was like he couldn't control himself anymore. He just went numb. To that dark place Adam was usually afraid of him going. He let all of his rage out on John. There was so much blood. Blood everywhere. Randy remembered it on his hands. Randy remembered the screaming the most. Finally getting John to start yelling and hollering for help as Randy tore into him, stabbing him with a wire hanger, cutting his flesh with a knife. So much blood. Randy wasn't ready to fully kill him though.

Orton sat down in the chair and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. There was blood caked under his nails and on his fingers. That didn't matter. Blood washed off. Randy ran a hand through his short dark hair, stealing a glance over at Cena as he lay strung up on the bed post, panting and looking downward. Cena was a bloody crucified wreck. Just what the voices told Randy to make of him. Randy blew his smoke out, sighing at the tiny bit of comfort it brought before stamping it out on the end table. It was time to finish this.

Randy got up and opened his duffle bag, pulling out a hacksaw before going over to straddle Cena's broken battered body on the bed. He raised John's head up and Cena took the last bit of strength he had to spit blood at him. It was weak and pitiful and Randy would always consider it a good-bye kiss. Randy held the sharp jagged-edged tool to Cena's throat, using it for it's purpose and sawing back and forth. Cena's screams didn't bother him. The choked gags and sputtering for final breaths didn't either. Cena struggled uselessly until that was it. Randy held up Cena's decapitated head as John's body slumped forth.

Randy smirked and planted a gentle kiss on the cold lifeless lips. "Now who needs help?"

-xx-

The cops arrived to the abandoned and condemned house after reports of hearing screams. The place was usually fodder for pranks and other juvenile shit, so it was nearly ignored. By the time the police had arrived, Orton was long gone and Cena's body was discovered still bound to the bed. His head was placed distastefully between his legs. Blood was everywhere; On the bed, the walls. It was truly a tragic scene.

Normally decapitation wasn't Randy's theme.. but he might as well steal a page out of Jeff's playbook. Adam was apparently doing the same.

**

* * *

Same with Cena. I wouldn't have used Cena if it hadn't of been for the picture. (shrugs) Also this was my first attempt at Centon (forced or not..) Eh, it was kept brief b/c I was just writing & didn't want the sex to completely own the story. & majorly it was just inspired by the picture in question. (And anyone's free to check out my LJ galleries. The link is at the bottom of my profile, and the 'Ooh, Scary' gallery is on the second page if anyone wants to check out these so-called pics) Centon's not completely my bag as far as a pairing. & I killed Cena, no offense or anything. More people are gonna die. But it /is/ a horror story..**


	3. Jeff

**Jeff's tortured in an asylum at the hands of corrupt doctors. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, well, Cena doesn't show up anymore so it doesn't really matter.. takers dark lover, Randy's awesome as a bad boy, teehee.. Infection13, I dunno, sometimes psycho Jeff fits very well. Psycho generally looks better on Randy, it does just fit him. Psycho Adam has to be done w/ care. I'm an EdgeHead, so me thinks a psycho Addy is beyond hott. But some just seem to wanna trash him as the bad guy. It's not always appealing to me, lol... Eh, just my view on it ;P redsandman99, (giggles) XD. Animal Luvr 4 Life, awesome! I'm glad xD. Esha Napoleon, thank you! :D deletedaccountxx (hm, said RatedCandiCane on the email.. this is gonna sound stupid, but did you change the name to that, or is it really deleted? -blinks- that sounds dumb of me, but I'z kinda tired, sorry) Nah, I can't really blame Randy. He's psycho anyway & Cena was a personal thing for him. (shrugs) But psycho is hott on Randy.. I believe in you, meh, it wouldn't have happened that way, but the picture was major inspiration. I blame it. I've never really tried my hand at Centon before. I don't think I'd ever be opposed to writing them sweet & hott, so y'never know ;) **

**

* * *

Psychos;  
Chapter three/ 'Jeff'  
Rated; M/ L, S, V (some rape, talks of torture and gory death)  
Characters; Jeff Hardy, Ken Anderson, Matt Morgan. Mentions of Jedam, Adam Copeland & Randy Orton.**

_(Note; Picture was Jeff strapped to the chair and hanging upside down for the No Mercy 2008 PPV)_

Jeff Hardy was miserable. He was kept at this miserable place all day and night and had no freedoms. Naturally, it was because of those wretched souls that sat on the jury and that damn judge that put him here. He had been kept from his Adam long enough and he was tired of it. He wondered if Adam knew where he was. Was Adam looking for him? Was Adam trying to get him out..?

Of course Jeff knew that if Adam tried to rescue him then there was a chance that Adam would get caught too. Jeff couldn't have this. As much as he missed Adam, he didn't want Adam here. Adam was too pretty, the guards and doctors would torture Adam just like they tortured Jeff.

Since Jeff had been in this place they had beat him, raped him. Mostly keeping him drugged and out of his mind so he couldn't stop it. The doctors and guards had been instructed by a so-called officer of the law to get the whereabouts of Adam Copeland out of Jeff by any means necessary. But no matter how much they did, or what they tried, Jeff wouldn't talk. Jeff wasn't giving them his Addy so they could torture him as well.

Jeff took comfort in the fact that he had taken two of them out already. He managed to get one arm lose and stabbed some dipshit in a white lab coat in the throat with a needle. There was so much blood spurting out from the hole and Jeff laughed. It was funny to watch the doctor gag and choke on his own blood. It was fun to watch the horrified lost look staring back at him from the doctor's eyes.

The second time Jeff had gotten a hold of a scalpel and had managed to stab one guy to death and wound two more before they shot him up with more drugs. That had been the final straw and Jeff wasn't allowed to roam anymore. They kept Jeff locked up in a freaking padded cell in a straight jacket or strapped to this damn bed so they could torture him more.

And they were so self-righteous. Spitting at Jeff, asking him how did it feel to be abused and raped. That that was how his victims felt. Jeff would growl at them. _"Let me go and I'll show you how it fucking feels!"_ They never did, just laughed at him. They didn't have any remorse for the people Jeff tortured the same as he didn't. They were just hypocrites. They got off on tormenting patients just like Jeff and Adam got off on tormenting their victims. There was no difference except for the fact that Jeff could admit that he did enjoy it. He didn't lie to himself like these dicks lied to themselves.

Jeff hated them. Hated what they did to him. They'd stab him with needles, drug him up and hold him down so they could make him scream. They had a blast using him as a free fuck. Hurting him, making him bleed. Jeff hated them for it. He belonged to Adam. Not them. They were just as filthy as they claimed Jeff was.

The head doctor was a man by the name of Ken Anderson. He'd stand by the wall chewing his gum like an annoying prick. Smug look on his face. The man looked like a jackass. He was loud-mouthed and unbearable. Jeff wanted to get a hold of him so bad. He'd just stand there and watch what the guards would do to Jeff. Watched as they raped and abused him.

"Just think there, Jeffro.. If we ever catch _Addy_," Doctor Anderson mocked Jeff's nickname for his lover, smirking as Jeff growled, screaming louder as the large guard shoved his cock inside him. "If we ever catch Addy, we can have the same fun with him."

"Fuck you.." Jeff gasped and cried out. "Oh, fuck you! You'll never catch Adam. He's smart and badass and he'll rip your ass off.. shit.. fuck!" Jeff struggled against his restraints on the bed. The fucker was laying on top of him wiggling like a retarded monkey, smothering him, didn't fucking use lube and the pain was incredible.

Anderson shrugged. "Like Morgan's ripping your ass off now?"

Jeff growled and bit back a scream. "Morgan needs to learn how to fuck right if he's gonna!"

"Fuck you, little bitch." The larger man snarled, shoving Jeff's head to the side.

Anderson shook his head and tapped his pen at his side.

-xx-

Jeff lay panting and cold. He was naked and bleeding and tired and sore. Morgan was a lousy fuck. Truly lousy. Probably why he jumped on the opportunity to fuck Jeff, because he sucked. Jeff would enjoy killing him if he got the chance.

_"Do you know what Adam's gonna do to you when he finds out? Adam's gonna kill you and I'm gonna watch! You bastard, you're dead!" _Jeff had spat. Morgan just laughed at him. The prick had came so quick and hard Jeff would swear the loser never got any.

Jeff groaned and opened his eyes. That asshole Ken was looking at him again. Anderson tisked and moved forward. "Just give us Adam, Jeff. He's the one we want. We all know he did this to you."

Jeff shook his head, wincing and trying to raise up. "You're wrong. Adam loves me and I love him. I'd never give him away. He'd never give me away. We're soulmates and you don't know nothing about us."

Anderson sighed and shook his head. "Jeffrey Jeffrey Jeffrey. We will find Adam. He will end up here. And hell, if he doesn't, the cops might just gun his ass down on the streets."

Jeff glared at him, seething, his heart clinched tightly in his chest. No. They wouldn't kill Adam. They couldn't.

"Either way, in time Adam will be someone's bitch." Anderson smirked, picking up a syringe off the little medical table and releasing the air out of it.

"Adam's gonna kill you." Jeff growled, hissing as the needle pierced his skin. The drug took affect almost immediately.

"I bet Adam would have fun watching us with you. Then you could watch us with Adam. It'd be so romantic." Ken laughed, pulling the needle out and watching as Jeff went numb.

-xx-

Jeff had met Adam a few years ago. Jeff was a troubled youth living with his brother Matt and Adam had previously abandoned his own brother Jay for a life on his own. They immediately knew they were perfect for each other. They don't know how the killings started. One night Jeff just opened up and confessed all his dark fantasies and secrets to Adam. He was relieved when Adam didn't run away screaming or have his ass locked up. Instead they held each other and Adam told him that he too had dark thoughts.

Their first kill in fact was Jeff's brother Matt. It was on him that Jeff figured out that he liked to decapitate them and keep the heads.. Well, he kept them at first. He stopped when Adam told him he wasn't fond of him keeping them.

They met Randy a few years back and he sometimes would kill with them. Drunken bloody sex orgies in that day were all the rage for them. They drank, they raped and tortured their victim for the night, fucked till they were sore.. it was great and simple. They lived on the road mostly. Motel hoping, squatting in abandoned houses, paying for their way with money they had stole from victims. They were free.

Then the cops began to look for them and the cops had suspects thanks to some slipping up. Jeff blamed Randy and Randy blamed Jeff and they argued even though Adam hated it when they did. Both thought the other was greedy with Adam anyway. Of course the older blonde ate up the attention like a two dollar slut.

Their hotel hoping turned to running. Ditching vehicles, stealing new ones, removing tags and shit. The law was after them and Jeff knew better when he went out alone. He doesn't know what he was thinking. He just had to have some fresh air and something to drink... The police caught him and threw him in this hellhole. Jeff was miserable and Jeff missed Adam.

-xx-

Jeff woke up strapped down to a chair, thankfully back in clothes. His head felt like there were tiny people with hammers inside pounding away at his brain. He groaned and looked around the room. Today must be electroshock day. Jeff groaned. No, he couldn't go through this. Jeff struggled, wiggling in his chair and pulling wildly on the straps. He screamed in frustrated agony. Crying out for his Adam to save him.

**

* * *

What? Not everyone who rapes would be a good fuck, not even in slash fanfiction. It wasn't supposed to be hott or anything. Sorry, Morgan. I called him Morgan instead of Matt, because Matt Hardy is Jeff's brother (& I typically write him) and that's kinda confusing since I write Hardy more. Also, yes, Jeff got raped, but I chose not to make him like a victim or anything (F.Y.I., I fucking hate that) Jeff's not gonna act like he's never been fucked before, he'll plot/promise venegance for this, plus he's strapped down and drugged. If they'd tried this with our little psycho w/out those things, Jeff would kill them. Simple. Also, thanks always for the reviews, guys. They are deliciously wonderful, XD.  
**


	4. Bloodbath

**Gruesome rescue. Infection13, oh, they get theirs alright ;) Rape is supposed to be about a quickie.. sickly tho, when I have Adam rape Jeff or Jeff rape Adam for instance, I usually go for making it graphic and twistedly hott. Morgan doesn't get that same result tho... I luv miss Jeff and Edge, yeah, I guess so. Either way, they all three are smoking hott. Psycho or not ;D redsandman99, haha, I'm voting on this as well :P RatedRCandi, thanks, hun. And thanks for clearing that deleted account thing up. I didn't know, lol. XD. Esha Napoleon, haha, yes! Morgan's a bottom xP. It makes sense! Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, poor sweet evil Jeffy :P Rhiannamator, chp 2, I have fun writing Randy like this, I have to admit. Ah yes, I fear my Jeff muse will use Irritable Explosive Diarrhea and the IBS against Randy somewhere in the future now. Randy couldn't use having his heart broken as much of an excuse, he'd of eventually snapped. He's still psycho.. but at least he's somewhat honest (shrugs) I often ask myself why the victims ask stupid questions. It actually makes no sense, lol. It never does any good for them to beg. Chp 3, I couldn't stand the thoughts of instantly turning Jeff into a victim. He's psycho, he torments and murders people himself. & of course he wants to protect his Adam. Top or bottom, Adam is his. Awe, thanks bunches, Love. I love how you see my psychos here, XD! takers dark lover, there was a bit of a reason Matt was the first to go, I try to get into that a bit later. **

**

* * *

Psychos;  
Chapter four/ 'Bloodbath'  
Rated; M/ L, V (gory chainsaw horror violence, axe usage)  
Characters; Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Ken Anderson, Maria Kanellis.**

_(Photo was Edge with the chainsaw for his Survivor Series 2007 WWE return)_

Adam was going crazy. He paced the floors of their hotel room for the night. Randy didn't try and settle him down, just watched in amusement as his friend lost his mind. Adam needed Jeff back. He had to have him back. There was just no other way.

"I have to get him out of there, Randy. I have to. Jeff would do it for me. Jeff would come after me. I have to go after him." Adam rambled, yanking at his hair as his green eyes darted back and forth in trying to think up a way to rescue his lover from that dreadful asylum.

"And how do you plan to do that, Adam? That place will be crawling with security and shit, man. Be logical." Randy reminded, cleaning under his fingernails with the pointed end of a knife. He was only half addled when Adam grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Be logical? Be log...?" Adam shook his head and closed his eyes. "I am logical, Randy." He opened his eyes. "And my logic states that I must get Jeff out of there. Jeffy needs me. He'd come for me if I needed him. I have to get him out. Have to.." Adam walked away, mumbling to himself.

Randy sighed and shook his head. The poor blonde was losing his damn mind.

-xx-

It didn't take Adam long to find what he needed to get Jeff out. He knew it wasn't about to be a silent, stealthy, mission impossible styled breakout. No. There was only one way this was going to go. This would be messy and violent. Randy thought it was a suicide mission, but Adam didn't see it that way. As long as Adam got to Jeff it didn't matter if they both got taken down. It would be this way. They'd be like Bonnie and Clyde or the Devil's Rejects and go out in a fucking blaze of glory for all he cared. Adam couldn't live like this. He couldn't live without Jeff.

-xx-

The Gateway Asylum was once a place thought that people with mental problems could go to get well and find the help they needed. But under corrupt management and corrupt doctors and staff, it soon became a dark place of patient torture and mistreatment. The place also became for holding some of the criminally insane and ones that were deemed mentally unfit for life on the outside world.

Jeff's head was spinning so hard and fast he thought the chair was. It felt like he was fucking upside down. He was screaming. Shouting at the top of his lungs but no one heard him. He wiggled his hands, but the restraints wouldn't budge for him. His eyesight was blurry and he saw little dots of light in front of his eyes. Jeff's stomach twisted, he thought he'd fucking lose what little lunch they had given him. He felt like shit and really just wished they'd fucking kill him already and end this suffering. He had to give up hope. He'd never see Adam again and he knew this.

Anderson had came in earlier, asking again about Adam. Showing Jeff pictures of his victims. Telling him about the things Adam had done while Jeff was locked away. The rape and torture of those young girls and boys. How Adam had started cutting their heads off. Jeff was so proud. So proud of his Addy and the gruesome things he'd done. He was so proud and yet so sad. Sad because Adam would never know how proud he was. Jeff hoped Adam would get away. That they'd never catch him. They couldn't. They couldn't catch him. Nothing could contain his Addy. Nothing was that strong.

That prick doctor didn't take kindly to Jeff laughing. He didn't think it was so funny. So that asshole doc started stabbing Jeff with the needle. Fucking thing wasn't even sterilized and was bloody. He stabbed Jeff in the arms and chest with it. He pushed it inside his legs and stomach. He wanted Jeff to suffer. To feel pain. But this pain was nothing. This asshole didn't know true pain yet. When the doctor was done he doped Jeff up. Said he'd be back later and they'd play more. Fucking dick.

-xx-

It was going to be a bloodbath, and it was. Adam started up the chainsaw before walking right through the doors of the Gateway Asylum. Anyone to get in his way was meat. The first guy was unlucky because he was the one standing there. Adam cut through his shoulder and chest, sputtering blood everywhere. The blonde grinned psychotically, the screams of sheer terror and agony were music to his ears.

This act caused a chain reaction of screams. People fled in a hurry, moving and getting out of Adam's way. One tried to call the cops, but the lines were dead. Randy had beforehand cut the main power circuits and phone lines. Most of the lights shut off at that moment and people screamed even more. Adam was vaguely aware of some of the women praying. Cell phones weren't allowed in here but if anyone had one they could call the police and Adam would be fucked. He had to get Jeff and in a hurry.

Panic had washed over the place. The few that were unfortunate enough to get in Adam's way met the chainsaw. It was a bloodbath. Guts and gore covered nearly ever square inch of the place as Adam made his way through the asylum hallways. Randy was behind Adam with an axe, chopping limbs and skulls along with anything else that dared move. He had stopped at one red-haired woman in a white coat and jerked her up, yelling at her where was Jeff Hardy kept. The frightened nurse, whose name tag read Maria, stammered and cried for mercy, agreeing ultimately to take them to Jeff.

By the time they got there, mutilated bodies littered the hallways. Panic and terror filled the asylum as well as death and chaos.

"He's.. oh, god.. he's in there.." Maria prattled, shakily pointing a finger to a closed room. "There.. oh, god please.. don't kill me.."

Randy looked at Adam and growled before bringing the axe crashing down into her skull.

"Do it. The door. Break it open." Adam commanded impatiently.

"Dude, you fucking have a chainsaw!" Randy reminded.

Adam's left eye twitched. "I'm saving gas, open up the door, dipshit. Now!"

Randy sighed and swung at the door, splintering the wood ala Jack Nicholson in The Shining.

-xx-

Ken held the cattle prod in his hand. Jeff wasn't being cooperative and with as much fun as he had had trying to get Jeff to talk, Ken was tired of his games. They neither one were aware of the massacre that was going on outside the door. The room was sound proof, so no one could hear anyone scream. Inside or out.

"I'll ask you one more time, Jeffro; Where's your little lover boy?" Ken asked, advancing on the seething and tortured soul strapped to the chair.

"Go to hell, dickwad. I'll tell you nothing. Adam's going to skin you alive. He's going to take a shit in your eye sockets. You'll see. He's going to rip you from limb to limb." Jeff growled, eyes feral. The drugs had worn off now and it was time to play again. Jeff wasn't going to break for him. He wasn't going to make this shit easy.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Wait.. what the..?" Ken jumped back as he heard the pounding on the door. Or what he thought was pounding. The bleach blonde man turned to see the blade of an axe wedged in the wood of the door. It was so surreal that Ken had to blink and look again. The axe was pulled back out before cutting through the door again. "What the hell is that?" Ken squeaked, dropping the prod on the ground.

Jeff smirked cruelly. "You've had it now. Adam's here! And he's going to kill you! Addy's going to kill you. Addy's going to kill you." Jeff sang, giggling madly. "Adam! I'm in here. Help me!"

It felt like hours, but the hole in the door only got bigger. Ken fumbled around for anything to save him. The psycho on the other side of the door had a fucking axe and he was so fucked it wasn't even funny. Ken grabbed his cattle prod, clutching to it for dear life. His fucking heart was in his throat and he felt like he was fucking choking on the son of a bitch. The thumping of the axe and the splintering of wood was deafening. Jeff's fucking irritating laughter and taunts were deafening. The thumping stopped and the axe was took away. There was silence.

**

* * *

Asylum chainsaw massacre. Good horror theme/title name, right? Haha. Addy's here! I wished I'd of named this something besides 'Psychos'. It's confusing me slightly w/ 'Psycho Pretty'.. Eh, I just had to have something lazy at the spur of the moment. All the chps are named pretty damn lazily, lol. The nurse was originally no one, even tho I wanted her to be someone. I made her Maria. I love Maria, so see, not just killing the ones I dislike. Originally this was all wrote in one night b/c I desperately wanted to finish it while I had a theme going, so by the time I got towards the end, things were kinda sloppy. I added a couple things here and there, but nothing's changed. The Gateway Asylum, the asylum in my head finally has a name. Lazily took from Adam's ass being the Gateway to Adventure, lol. **


	5. Escape

**The rescue mission continues... Animal Luvr 4 Life, awesome, XD. Thank you. RatedRCandi, haha, that would've been funny :P Meh, Randy's not always Adam's bitch, sometimes it's the opposite, but usually when Adam's beyond psycho Randy kinda becomes the bitch, lol. Infection13, I know. Damn cliffhangers, I sorry ;P For some reason I liked their little convo there as well. Thanks bunches, always. redsandman99, bloody works, hehe. It works very well :P Esha Napoleon, I used one of my fave pictures, hehe. Thanks, XD. rebelwilla, yeah, wow! XD!**

**

* * *

Psychos;  
Chapter five/ 'Escape'  
Rated; M/ L, V (more gruesome chainsaw violence, blood, character deaths)  
Characters; Adam Copeland, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Ken Anderson, Matt Morgan, Dave Batista and Phil Brooks.**

_(Note; Picture was Edge peering thru the hole in the door ala Jack Nicholson in the Shining for the Backlash 2009 PPV. Here's Adam)_

There was silence that raged on for an eternity. It was still and quiet and nothing moved in front of the door. Ken swallowed and took a step forward, his feet feeling weighed down with lead and his legs rubbery. He stepped back when a face appeared in front of the hole. A blonde man with a ragged expression and snarled grin, his green eyes cold and restless. Blood streaked his long blond locks and was smudged on his face.

"Here's Addy." He growled, laughing to himself before reaching through the hole and down to unlock the door.

"I told you Adam would come. You're fucked now, Ken bitch." Jeff snarled, before his voice turned pouty. "Adam, help me. This fucker raped me. He hurt me, Adam! Help me!" The rape part was technically a lie. Ken hadn't raped him personally, but the bastard stood back and watched as others did. He stood back and allowed others to rape him. Plus Ken was an asshole who hurt him and Jeff couldn't let that stand.

Ken thought he'd fucking die as soon as he heard the click of a chainsaw.

The door was kicked in and Adam stepped inside the room, growling and snarling, eyes locked dead on Anderson. The fury and rage he felt toward a man who'd dare rape and hurt his lover tearing him apart. Ken held up his hands and backed off, slowly sitting the prod down. He wasn't getting past a madman with a chainsaw and even if he did, there was another one behind him wielding an axe.

"Now.. now.. come on.. let me explain.. I didn't ra.." He gulped. "I didn't rape him. He's lying. I've taken very good care of your.. of Jeffro here." Anderson pleaded.

"He's lying, Addy. He hurt me! He said he was going to hurt you! And he keeps calling me Jeffro. Only Matt ever did that!" Jeff sniffled, batting his eyes.

Ken shit himself as soon as the chainsaw clicked again, buzzing to life. "Please. Have mercy. I was just doing my job! I.." Ken was cut off as the chainsaw was jabbed into his guts, his body shaking and sputtering as the blades minced and tore into his insides. Blood gushed from the gaping wound in his chest, splattering everywhere as well as running from his gaping mouth. Ken's eyes were dull and lifeless. His skin ash white.

Adam jerked the chainsaw away and Ken's body fell to the floor before Adam leaned down and went back for more, cutting through his arm and his neck as Randy helped get an impatient and squirmy Jeff out of the chair. Jeff ran over and instantly hugged his blood-soaked lover around the waist, nuzzling his head along Adam's arm.

"Oh, Adam.. I've missed you. I thought I would never see you again. I lied though." Jeff giggled. "He didn't rape me. But he watched as others did and he hurt me. He stabbed me with needles and beat me."

Adam sat the chainsaw down and took Jeff's head in his hands, smearing the blood on his face as his thumbs caressed the younger male's cheeks before kissing him gently on the lips. "It's okay. We're together now. I'll make them pay for hurting you. It's okay. They'll pay."

Jeff giggled and rubbed his nose against Adam's as he squeezed him tighter. "You rhymed."

"I really hate to break up this happy reunion, but let's get the fuck out of here." Randy spoke up.

Adam grabbed his chainsaw and started it up. They had killed a lot of people on the way in, but they still had to make it back out. Jeff grabbed the cattle prod, just in case..

Jeff basically skipped as they made their way back through the hallways. Along the way severed arms and heads with bloody bodies with guts hanging out were strewn everywhere. The walls were covered with rich dark blood. Jeff was very impressed. Adam had his chainsaw turned back off.

"You did all this for me? Oh, I simply love it, Adam." Jeff giggled, prodding a dead body and making it jolt.

"Hey, I helped, you ungrateful bitch." Randy spoke up.

"Eat me, Orton. It's the thought that counts, whore." Jeff snapped back. Jeff eyes then laid on Morgan. The larger man was roaming the hallways in pure shock and horror. When he saw them he let out a shriek of 'oh, god!' and tried to get into a locked room. "Adam, he's one of the ones who raped me."

"Are you sure, Jeff?" Randy sighed.

Jeff nodded. "Yes. He fucks like an adolescent bull too."

"To much information." Randy groaned.

"S'alright, Jeff, I got him." Adam replied stoically, starting up the chainsaw.

Morgan pounded on another locked door. "Let me in! They're out here! Oh, god they're gonna kill me. No! Nooo!" Morgan backed up as Adam neared him. His terrified shrieks and screams getting louder as the blades of the chainsaw ripped through his flesh. Splitting him from groin to sternum.

-xx-

They're not sure how they made it out of there, they just know they did. They had taken out a bunch of doctors, nurses and personnel as well as a few patients, a deputy sheriff and two cops. They left in the car they had previously stole and headed out of town. Randy drove for the most of the night. They couldn't keep this shit up. They couldn't run forever. They'd be caught or killed sooner or later, especially after that.

-xx-

The place was a scene was of ghoulish slaughter. There was blood and guts just everywhere, body parts and mangled up corpses scattered throughout. Upon arriving on the scene, officer Phil Brooks immediately lost his lunch all over the floor. The chief of police, Dave Batista, patted the shaking man on the back.

"Take it you've never saw anything this bad before?" He said thickly, reaching down to adjust his belt.

Phil coughed and spit out some vile before wiping his mouth on his wrist. "Oh, I've seen bad, Sheriff. This isn't just bad. This is.. it's plain evil." Brooks watched as a crime scene technician picked up a severed arm with a gloved hand and shook his head.

Big Dave simply sighed. "Better get used to it, Deputy. We're dealing with some sick motherfuckers here."

"How can anyone do this?" Phil asked, covering his nose and mouth. The smell alone in the asylum was nauseating.

"Like I said, we're dealing with some sick fucks." Dave repeated. "This kind of mayhem isn't beyond them. They're the types who get off on the physical torments of others. They will continue to torture and maim unless they are stopped immediately."

Phil let out a deep breath. "So I'm guessing the order is to.."

"To take them out at any costs." With that Dave turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a remorse-ridden Brooks standing there looking over the carnage. Just hours ago Adam Joesph Copeland and Randal Keith Orton had rampaged through the Gateway Asylum with an axe and a chainsaw, destroying all in their path to break Jeffrey Nero Hardy out. Now the three psychopaths were loose on the streets in god-knows-where, doing who-knew-what and to god-knows-who. It was going to get bad before worse as Phil looked at it.

**

* * *

Yeah, I just had to have them escape. Least the bad people who hurt Jeff got theirs and Adam and Jeff are back together.. I added Dave and Punk to the story. They weren't in the Live Journal postings. Eh, figured it was too short and could use a couple of cop appearnces. Batista and Punk were chose at Random. The adolescent bull remark came from the 4th season finale of Nip/Tuck and the "scene of ghoulish slaughter" came from Rob Zombie's 'House of 1,000 Corpses' from 'The Sinister Urge' album. The lines are not 100 percent the same tho.**


	6. Motel Room

**The saga continues... Esha Napoleon, thanks, XD. RatedRCandi, the lie got Jeff what he wanted.. but I doubt Adam was gonna let Ken go anyway... Animal Luvr 4 Life, something special indeed ;) Infection13, that pic was amazing, Adam looked so deliciously psycho in it, and it made me giggle since I love The Shining :P rebelwilla, poor Randy doesn't have anyone. Somehow I think he's fine not being attached. If Cena was any proof how it could go for him, I don't think it'd work too well (shrugs) And I kinda think the good impact comes from having Jeff & Adam around. They're just like him, and they get him. It's cheesy, but they're a twisted little family. redsandman99, thank you, XD. Rhiannamator, chp 4, all that footage w/ Edge & the chainsaw for Survivor Series made me giggle. He looked like he was having such fun, hehe. Lol, I didn't think about the prod being shoved up someone's ass. Damn, XD. Chp 5, Ken stabbed him w/ needles & let others torture him, I think that's enuff in Jeff's mind. & yeah, he just wanted to make Adam mad quick and in a hurry. It worked :P Course it's easy for Jeff to manipulate Adam so easily. He has him wrapped around his little finger. No, Batista & Punk wasn't in the original posting. I added them. Yeah, I think you mentioned that, but it's always awesome to hear ;D Thanks, Luff, XD.**

**

* * *

Psychos;  
Chapter six/ 'Motel Room'  
Rated; M/ L, S, V (rape in one bed, sex in the other, bondage, character deaths)  
Characters; Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Randy Orton, John Morrison. Mention of Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler)**

_(picture was a disheveled JoMo, laying in the ring holding his side w/ a winced look on his face)_

They holed up in a motel room along with a cute brunette boy and his stalky bleach blonde lover boy. Against the couple's will of course. The blonde guy (a Nick Nemeth by his driver's license) reminded Jeff of Anderson so he was instantly disposed of. The brunette, a John Morrison by his license, was tied up naked and left shaking and sobbing in the corner. Randy was watching TV on one bed while Adam and Jeff sat stealing kisses and cuddled up on the other bed. He knew they needed some time to get reacquainted with one another. He didn't blame them.

"I missed you, Addy. It was terrible in there. They kept me so miserable. I was so alone." Jeff had his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"I missed you too, baby. I was so lonely without you. I can't live without you, you know that. I need you, Jeff. I can't lose you again." He kissed Jeff again.

"They tried to get me to tell them where you were. I couldn't do it. They said they'd hurt you too. I couldn't let them do that." Another kiss. "I'm so proud of you, Addy. That nasty doctor showed me what you did. How you hurt those people. I love you, Adam." Another kiss.

"Mhm.. love you too, Jeff."

Randy looked over at the other bed and groaned, clothes were coming off now. "Fine. If you two are gonna do that.." Randy got up and jerked the brunette to his feet, dragging the whimpering and gagged boy over to the bed and tossing him on top of it. "Then I'm gonna do this."

Jeff squealed as Adam kissed his way down his neck as he unfastened his jeans. "Ooh, Randy's all kinky."

Adam kissed up Jeff's throat. "He can have him. I want you. I need you." The older blonde panted deliriously.

The squirming brunette on the bed tried to scoot away, only getting dragged back down after Randy shoved his jeans off. "I'd hold still, you little bitch. Spread your fucking legs or you're going to get it harder."

Jeff watched out of the corner of his eye as Randy flipped the brunette over to his stomach and pulled his hips up in the air. It looked terribly uncomfortable for him with his arms tied behind his back like they were. Jeff looked back down at Adam as his blonde worked on getting his own jeans off. He crawled back up Jeff when they were naked, grinding his hips into Jeff's as the two lay tangled up and kissing on the still made-up bed. Jeff rolled him over and poised over his lover, attacking his lips and neck and throat, whimpering sluttishly and freely as they explored each other all over again.

Randy took hold of Johnny's hips, hearing the brunette's muffled scream under the gag as Randy forced himself inside of him, thrusting hard and giving him no time to adjust. The brunette cried, sobbing hard into the mattress underneath him. He was terrified and grief stricken and just so hopeless.

"Oh, fuck.. this bitch is fucking tight.. either of you two want this?" Randy growled, digging his nails purposely into Johnny's hips and making him shout louder.

"Oh, god.. we're fine.." Adam gasped as Jeff's mouth left his own.

"Have fun though.." Jeff giggled, squirming on top of Adam. He held the blonde's hands down, wiggling his hips into Adam's.

"Please, baby.. It's been so long.." Adam pleaded, pouting his lips. "I want you so bad.." Adam groaned as Jeff recoiled downward, taking his cock into his warm mouth and sucking him greedily. "Oh, fuck.. oh, I've missed you.."

Randy pulled out of the distraught brunette and jerked him over to his back, shoving his legs apart. Randy held Morrison's face to the side. "Look. Look at that. Watch them fuck. This is how it's supposed to be, you whiny little bitch. Fucking bitch. You're so selfish." Randy taunted, plunging back inside the boy and fucking him harder. "I bet you don't care.. bitch.. fuck you like the slut you are.. fuck yes.." Randy growled, cumming deep inside the hysterical boy.

"Careful, Rand.. don't break the bitch.." Adam chuckled, threading his fingers in Jeff's hair as the younger male's head bobbed up and down, his lips sliding up and down his dick and making him so fucking hard.

"Hey, I offered you a piece. You declined. I can break him if I fucking want." Randy growled, his mouth dangerously close to Johnny's face.

Jeff raised his head, panting for breath and licking his lips. "Good point.. but when you break yours.. you ain't getting mine." Jeff smirked, leaning down to lick Adam's throat.

Randy scoffed dryly before rolling off Morrison. "I don't want yours, Jeff. Besides, you already got it all dirty and too broken in."

Adam raised up as Randy jerked a trembling Morrison into his arms, spooning him against his will. "Hey! I'm not broken in, you bastard."

"And besides, I likes him all dirty. Dirty little boy." Jeff cackled, he moved up to where he was straddling Adam's shoulders before taking hold of himself and stroking down his hardened length. Jeff fisted Adam's hair and gave a tug. "Suck me, bitch."

Adam pouted at him. "I'm not your bitch, Jeff."

"Yes, you are. You're my bitch. I have you wrapped around my little finger." Jeff smiled. Not that Adam could deny this.

"You're both bitches, now suck the boy and let's get on with our lives." Randy yawned, holding Johnny like a teddy bear as he watched.

Adam turned his head to snarl at him before finding Jeff's cock shoved down his throat.

"Good boy." Jeff grinned, petting Adam's hair.

It was a rule. Jeff wasn't a strict bottom and neither was Adam. They liked to switch and to ensure this, Jeff would top first so Adam couldn't back out of letting him top once he got his. Adam didn't worry about Jeff backing out, Adam wouldn't hurt Jeff for the world and Jeff usually kept his promise. Besides, Adam loved Jeff with all of his heart, if Jeff wanted to top, then he wasn't going to tell him he couldn't.

"Oh, shit... Adam.. you feel so fucking good.." Jeff kissed between Adam's shoulder blades. Adam was on his stomach, pillow nestled under his head. Jeff fisted the sheets on either side of Adam, thrusting into his blonde as he kissed and sucked on the sweet flesh underneath him.

"Look at them, JoMo." Randy said, holding Johnny's face toward the other bed. "Aren't they fucking romantic? Too bad you'll never get to have what they have, huh?" He of course ignored the fact that the smaller brunette was shivering and crying pathetically. It did not matter at all that Morrison did not want to be there.

Jeff groaned next to Adam's ear as he came, pulling out slowly and sitting up on the bed as Adam turned himself over.

"C'mere, beautiful. I need you.." Adam reached out for Jeff, taking hold of his hands and helping the younger man straddle his hips. Jeff wasted no time in impaling himself on Adam's width, tossing his head back and growling at the intrusion. It hurt on top of everything Jeff had been through, but it felt good. It was Adam. His Adam. Jeff knew this. It wasn't some sanctimonious prick in a lab coat using careless methods to question him and excuses to hurt him.

Adam reached up and grabbed Jeff's face before letting his fingers trail down his shoulders and chest. Jeff felt like heaven wrapped around his aching cock. So perfect and right. Jeff braced himself on Adam's chest, raising his hips before starting to fuck himself on Adam's cock as hard as he could. He needed the pain. From Adam. Pain from Adam was good.

"Fuck, Addy.." Jeff whimpered, sighing so blissfully content.

"That's it, ride me, baby.. you look so good riding me.. love you.." Adam cooed, holding to Jeff's hips.

"Love you.." Jeff repeated smally.

Randy shook his head and kept from gagging before shoving himself back inside of Johnny.

-xx-

They went on like that for hours. Fucking till they were literally exhausted. Adam and Jeff fell asleep tangled up in each others arms. Randy went out holding tightly to the lifeless body of John Morrison. He had gotten a little too zealous during one of the times he was raping him and strangled him with one of his ropes.

A loud noise startled them, Adam was the first to awaken with a snort as he heard. "Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, come out with your fucking hands up!"

**

* * *

Yes, I chose to have Adam and Jeff switch leads. They're both psychos here. They both love each other and take care of each other. Why not? Besides, Jeff's topping didn't own the scene. Usually I put so much damn emphasis on Adam owning Jeff or Jeff owning Adam in a fic, but it's nice when they are just mutally each others. I couldn't make my mind up on it anyway. I argued with myself. I figured there really was no dominate if they were equally codependent on one another. If I wanted to have gotten more detailed, it may have been better. (shrugs) Oh, well. Poor JoMo, I have him raped more and more.. One chapter to go.**


	7. Out in a Blaze

**Final chapter... Flashbacks are in **_**italic**_**.. Infection13, eh, if I had wanted the story to be longer, I'd of had JoMo be Randy's pet. Mor being Randy's pet would be lots of fun :P redsandman99, no, not good at all.. Esha Napoleon, thanks, XD. Animal Luvr 4 Life, really fast.. Rhiannamator, it's always nice when clothes start to come off, hehe. Course Adam's wrapped up in Jeff. They'd spent months apart & he just wanted him. Haha, Randy hardly ever shares in my fics :P Right, as long as Jeff & Addy are doing it to each other, it doesn't matter. I like it. It works. They fit. Major thanks to you, hun, XD.**

**

* * *

Psychos;  
Chapter seven/ 'Out in a Blaze'  
Rated; M/ L, V (violent horror theme, non-sexual bondage, more blood and gore, brutal character death, even more character deaths, shoot out)  
Characters; Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, some cops including Dave Batista and Phil Brooks.**

_(Note; Picture was an edited version of Edge and Jeff standing in the ring for a Team SD vs Raw thing. It was originally posted on Twitter by Alexx Raven, known as Jadamgasm on this site)_

-xx-

_(Years ago)_

_"I can't tell you, Addy.. you'll think I'm a freak." Jeff murmured as Adam held his head in his hands._

_Adam leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jeff's nose. "Ah, baby.. I could never think anything bad of you. I love you. Now tell me, what do you want to do? What do you dream?"_

-xx-

(Present day)

Adam's heart nearly stopped. The police. They had found them. This was bad. This was so fucking bad.

"Fuck." Randy cursed as he got out of bed, throwing on his jeans and a shirt. Jeff was the next to jump out of bed and get dressed, followed by Adam.

Randy was buttoning up his shirt as Adam risked a peek out. "We're fucking surrounded. Lousy pigs."

"What are we gonna do, Addy?" Jeff asked, clutching to Adam's arm as he stood beside him.

"Yeah, _Addy_, what the hell are we gonna do? We're fucking fucked here." Randy asked, getting out his gun.

Adam bit his lip and looked back. "Y'got any more of those?" He asked.

"Enough for us all, but there might not be enough ammo. What are you thinking?" Randy asked, getting out the other guns.

Adam sighed. He knew this was it. They weren't getting out of this alive. It was either surrender and pray like cowards that the cops didn't shoot them, or they go down fighting. "We could surrender.. but they probably wouldn't go for it."

"Adam, I can't go back to that asylum. I won't." Jeff let go of Adam and took a gun from Randy. "I can't do it."

Adam took Jeff's head in his hands and kissed him. He kissed him long and hard. Their last kiss. "We can go out fighting. Go out in a blaze of glory."

"I said come out with your hands up, or we'll fucking drag your asses out. You have to the count of ten. One!" Dave shouted through his bullhorn.

Randy took a deep breath and nodded, handing Adam his gun.

"Two! Three!"

Adam went to the side of the door and cocked his gun. "I love you, baby. Always. Forever."

"I love you too, Adam. Forever." Jeff assured.

Randy shook his head. It didn't matter to him no how. This was the life. Live by the fucking sword and die by it. They were going to catch his ass anyway and he'd be put down for his crimes. This was more honorable.

-xx-

_(A few years ago)_

_Jeff held the razor blade in his hand, his eyes locked on the struggling form that was tied up to the chair. It was a man. His brother Matt. Matt's hands were tied together behind him and he was grunting and trying with all hell to get them free._

_"Come on, Jeff.. shit.. what're you doing..? C'mon, man, this isn't you.. why're you doing this..? It isn't funny anymore, man.." Matt tried to reach his brother.. or who he thought was his brother. Now Matt wasn't so sure. Jeff hadn't been right in the head lately and that all escalated as soon as Jeff started seeing this Adam guy. _

_Earlier today he and Jeff had gotten into an argument over where Jeff's life was going. Matt threw Adam up in Jeff's face and Jeff took it as that Adam was the reason Jeff's life was going no where. Jeff got angry. Really angry. The angriest he'd ever been. He stormed out. Left his brother and went out to find Adam. Matt felt shitty for how that went and the deteriorating relationship he had with Jeff.. but Jeff wasn't about to see any reason. _

_Matt had fell asleep around 3pm and when he woke up Jeff was back.. and Jeff had Adam with him. They jumped Matt, tied him to this damn chair, left him for awhile and now Jeff was holding a damn razor and just staring at Matt with the scariest vacant expression Matt had ever seen. At first Matt thought this was just to get back at him for the argument. A way for Jeff to scare him.. But Matt was beginning to not be so sure. He never would believe Jeff would actually want to.. hurt him._

_"Jeff? Do you fucking hear me? Untie me. This shit isn't funny. Come on, I get it, you're pissed. I told you the truth and you couldn't handle it. That's your problem, now let me go."_

_Jeff's head tilted, he blinked once then looked down at the razor blade. He felt Adam come up behind him, one arm wrapping around his waist and the other moving the hair away from the younger Hardy's neck before he kissed him there. Adam smiled and laid his head on Jeff's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere, Matty." _

_"Shut the fuck up, you prick. This is your fault, Copeland. As soon as Jeff lets me go, you're out of here. Y'hear me? I forbid Jeff from seeing you again." Matt snarled at the blonde._

_Adam merely puckered his full lips into a pout and nuzzled his face aside of Jeff's cheek. "Awe, Matty's angry.. You can't stop me from seeing Jeff, Matthew. Jeff's an adult now, he's a big boy and it's his choice to see me. Right, baby?" Adam cooed to Jeff, kissing his cheek and making little playful growling noises. _

_Jeff still stared at the razor blade, a million thoughts that he was taught were bad and evil running through his head. Thoughts that only Adam ever told him were okay. Thoughts only Adam ever accepted. _

_"I don't care what I have to do.." Matt scowled, pulling uselessly on the ropes. "I'll take a fucking restraining order against your sorry ass if I have to, Copeland! Do you hear me? You'll stay far away from my brother."_

_Jeff raised his head and glared at Matt. Oh, hell no. Matt wanted to keep Adam from him. He couldn't do that. He loved Adam. Matt thought he owned him. He was sick of Matt owning him._

_Adam only tisked, smirking as he ran his hands up Jeff's shirt, still kissing and loving on the younger male who occupied his arms. "Matty wants to part us, Jeff. He doesn't understand we belong together. Isn't that a shame? So sad." There was a pout in his voice._

_Matt groaned in agitation. "Jeff, come on, man. Adam's manipulating you. He doesn't care about you. I'm only trying to look after you."_

_"Shut up, Matthew!" Jeff shouted._

_"Oohoohooh.." Adam purred, grinning like an idiot. He nipped at Jeff's earlobe. "Tell him, baby. Let mean ole Matt know how you feel."_

_"I'm sick of this bullshit, Matt. I love Adam and he loves me. I'm tired of you trying to control my life. My destiny." Jeff stepped forward and Adam's arms loosely fell away from him. _

_"That's it, Jeff. What do you wanna do?" Adam encouraged, standing back as Jeff advanced on his bound brother._

_"Jeff.. now.. you're being ridiculous now.. put the razor down.." Matt's eyes darted back between Jeff and the shining blade in Jeff's hand. Matt sounded calm, but on the inside he was jello. The look in his brother's eyes, Jeff's voice, everything had him terrified on the inside. His brother was scaring him. Jeff obviously needed serious help._

_"I'm tired of you, Matt! You think you own me? You don't fucking own me!" Jeff swung his arm and Matt's scream was cut off as the razor sliced through his throat. Jeff's name died on his lips as blood started gushing from the massive cut in his neck. Gagged and choked sounds were all that he could muster and his body jerked and spurted. Jeff stood back and watched his brother. Matt's dark eyes were still twitching and watching him. Judging him even as he died. That only infuriated Jeff more. Matt had no damn right to fucking judge him._

_Jeff was vaguely aware of Adam yelling at him. Giving him assurance and encouragement just as Adam always did and always would. "Make him see, Jeff. Make him pay for doing this shit to you."_

_Jeff growled, screaming out in all that rage and fury trapped inside of him, buried and causing him not to breathe. Jeff started swinging the blade back and forth, cutting and slicing into Matt's neck even more. Jeff didn't stop, just kept at it. His brother was long dead. No more jerking, no more sounds. His head hung backwards and there was blood flying everywhere. Jeff could see his brother's spine now. His head barely hanging onto his shoulders. _

_Jeff swung tiredly now.. panting, screaming and shouting incoherently at Matt in all his inner anguish. Jeff didn't even notice he was crying, he just crumbled to the floor, dropping the razor blade and using his bloody hands to push his hair back out of his face. The next thing he felt was Adam's hands on his shoulders, the blonde's arms curling around him and holding him as he cried._

_"Shh.. shh.. it's okay.. see? Isn't that better now..? He's gone, Jeff.. You're free, baby. We're free. I told you.. No one will ever try to keep us apart again. No one will ever own us again. We're free." Adam talked to him, rocking him as Jeff turned his head into Adam's chest, sobbing in frustration. Crying in.. actual joy.. Jeff somewhere knew he should feel so terrible for what he just did.. but he didn't. Jeff felt relieved. Jeff felt liberated. Jeff felt free._

_Jeff raised up, his hands shot out and grabbed Adam's head before pulling him close, kissing the blonde hard and messy. Hungrily. They fucked in Matt Hardy's blood that night... Totally fucking free._

-xx-

(Present day)

"Four! Five! Six!"

Adam jerked the door open and released fire, managing to hit Phil Brooks right between the eyes and another cop in the shoulder. Randy was behind him, taking aim and shooting anything that moved.

"Get down! Cover! They've opened fire! Return fire!" Dave shouted in a frenzy.

And they did. The cops returned the fire, shooting at the men in a haze of bullets. Some wedged in the side of door, others broken windows and hit cars. Jeff screamed as a bullet grazed his leg before another hit him in the side, Adam turned his head towards him for a split second before getting hit in the arm. Randy took out two more cops before getting hit himself in the shoulder.

"Motherfucking piece of shit!" Randy snarled, firing blindly, getting sprayed with bullets from all directions. Randy staggered back. He felt cold and just numb. He swore he didn't even feel the bullets piercing his body as he went down.

Adam crawled over to Jeff, cradling the younger male as Jeff gasped and choked. "Don't leave me, Addy.. please.. don't leave me.." He begged, clutching to the taller blonde for dear life.

"Shh.. I'm not.. I'm right here, Jeff.. I'll never leave you.. I love you, Jeff.. I love you.. remember that.. always.." Adam whispered, petting his hair back.

Jeff nodded, his eyes struggling to focus. Adam's face was getting all blurry. "Always.. Adam.." Jeff took one final breath and he was still. His eyes as cold and dull as that of their victims.

"Awe, Jeff.." Adam sniffled, holding tightly to Jeff. He felt a bullet enter his back and side, but he didn't let go. In some sick Romeo-and-Juliet-bullshit type way, going out like this just felt right. He died there, holding to the lifeless body of his soulmate.

**

* * *

I kinda think it was taboo to have them just commit suicide by cop. But in their psychotic minds it worked. I killed them.. imagine that.. Eh, they were crazies. I could have let them lived. Maybe in another psycho one I will.. maybe not.. Either way.. this was THE END. Truly the end. Lousy cops.. pfftt.. I just randomly had Punk shot.. sorry, Punkers. I added the flashback scenes with Jeff, Adam & Matt. They weren't originally there, but the chapter was really short so I wanted something extra and wanted more psycho Jedam interaction. I let it be Matt's death scene. Their first (or well, Jeff's first) kill. Sorry, Matt :P Eh, it was just originally a quickly done mini-epic on LJ. **

**Things that inspired this; Pictures for PPVs, The Shining, The Devil's Rejects, psycho fics by redsandman99... and an episode of Criminal Minds where the psycho killers wanted to go out by having a 'shoot out' with the cops.**

**Hey, another one completed! (originally all in one night) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, faved, or added it to their subscription. Love ya guys, XD! This was fun, I had fun, hope everyone else did :P**


End file.
